


A Private Performance

by erebus_terror



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus_terror/pseuds/erebus_terror
Summary: 这个故事发生在E10这集Hickey的营地里，借用了12 Days of Carnivale的两个主题，A Private Performance和Candlelight。





	A Private Performance

Crozier在想，问题出在哪，是那个星期三吗，他递给他一杯威士忌的星期三。

说实话，他记不太清了。

也许他不该答应Sophia的请求，也许他该早些控制指挥权，也许他该更早的摆脱酒精，也许他该对这个年轻人更加宽容，或是更果断一点，不留余地的绞死他。

又或者一切早已注定。

而他现在想的稍多的，是最后一项。

他麻木的坐在帐篷里，挂着额头上的血，和Goodsir先前只来得及处理一半的伤，医生临走前交给他的戒指被他揣进了内侧口袋，Mr. Des Voeux的那下枪托打击让他还带着眩晕，他有些费力的坐在身边男人放在地上脏兮兮的软垫上。

对方微笑着看着他，挂着那件不合身的大衣，Crozier先前在另一个帐篷里默默数过自己剩下的军官，推测出这件衣服大概属于Irving少尉。他坐在那里，盯着对面冷色平静的眼睛，恐惧，寒冷，饥饿，愤怒，阴谋......而那里面什么都没有，平静的感觉第一次在他们之间降临这片北极荒原。

他说：“我原谅所有人，除了你。”

Hickey还是看着他微笑。

 

\-----------------------

 

这里的夜再不会有任何气息，从现在开始，或该从1846年的冬天开始，除了消耗，就是死亡。

这里留存不下任何东西。

“明天，我想完成些伟大的事，但我现在不能告诉您。而人在做大事前，总会有一种忧郁。”

Crozier也不再有时间的概念，自从被带到Hickey的营地，一切恍惚的就像被压缩过，而清醒过后又归于漫长。在夜晚消耗梦境和寂静的某个节点，他被Manson叫醒，挣扎着摆脱梦里的温度，恍惚着走进夜里，黑暗中只有一顶帐篷透着微光，他知道那是Hickey的帐篷，当他只穿着马甲和衬衫，虚弱的让那束光照在自己身上时，他还回想着Sophia的指尖刚刚留在他脸侧的触感。

Hickey坐在帐篷一边的木箱上，短矮的蜡烛融化在箱子一角，昏暗光线自男人为中心辐射开，带着模糊边缘映上帆布棚面。Crozier站在帐篷中央，眯着眼，光线昏暗到根本不需要去适应，Crozier只是觉得暖光带来的虚幻感里仿佛残留着他的女士的余温。

“最后一根，我们没来得及拿鲸油。”Hickey看出了对方的走神，但他只是微笑着，语调低沉，却轻盈，像是想说给Crozier一个人的话语。

那一天的画面随着对方的话闯进Crozier脑袋，浓雾中的绞架，Hickey和Tozer脖子上套着的绞索，Collins的笑声，然后枪声，咆哮，血，更多的死亡。

时间又开始推进，在这片天地相接的真空世界里，他的船员带着原罪，那是Crozier先前仍然低估了的东西。就是从那一天起，天地间的齿轮碾压着血肉磨碎人骨向前转动，吞噬了一切打破平静的事物，自那一天起，这片冰雪之地开始毫不停息的收割生命，吐出死亡。

“你已经不是我的船员了，Hickey，你知道我阻止不了你。”Crozier疲惫的从烛光上移开视线，移向对面的男人，对上他的眼睛，“我也不会帮你。”

“你不会帮我，”Hickey的脸隐藏在光线里，Crozier无法看清，“你只是，参与。”

风在荒原上游走，在布料缝隙间穿梭，掠过蜡烛，烛光抖动，Crozier眨了眨眼，带着对方冰冷的嗓音，烛光里的最后一点温度消失了。

一切都没有意义。

“你想要什么？”Crozier失去了叹息的力气，他的嗓音像揉进了沙子般粗涩沙哑。

男孩看着他的神情仿佛是让视线穿过了他的身体，落在了冰原上的某个地方，然后他垂下视线，睫毛的倒光影落在脸上，思考般的安静了一会儿，低语道，“一些属于我的东西。”

Crozier觉得自己无法像James那样去解释虚无的意思。

“在这里，你什么都得不到。”

“不，你错了。”男人的视线从远方收回，笑容重新爬上他的嘴角，而这个动作对他来说就像是世界上最简单的事情。男人眯着眼，带着烛光，慢慢伸出一只手指，“它们在，这里。”指尖触上了他的脑侧，他轻点了点。

“它们在这里，Mr. Crozier，它们同样在那里。”

Crozier沉默的看着他，看见副船缝填塞匠的手指移开自己姜黄色的头发，指向他，而他之后就意识到对方指向的是他身后，指的是所有，指的是帐篷外的这片无尽，指的是这个将他们消耗殆尽的地方。

Crozier低下头，他想笑，三年以来他第一次想让撕心裂肺的笑声传出胸腔，他想举着那瓶被Jopson冲刷Tuunbaq血液的最后一瓶威士忌，可能的话他也愿意举着船上任何一瓶朗姆或杜松子酒，上满子弹，拿着他的手枪，直接冲对方脸上崩上一枪，再结束自己，这样所有荒诞的疯狂，失智，条约和神话都可以在他的脑子里骤然停止，从他的世界消失。

但他没有。除了一双甲床撕裂的手，他什么都没有。他最终只是低下头，耸着肩无力的抖动着肩膀，如果这轻微震颤和无声的干咳也能算做笑的话，他觉得他笑的够久。等到他再抬起头，Hickey仍看着他，没有了微笑的衬托，那双眼睛里的视线直接了然的落在他身上，而之后，他看见Hickey从箱子上站了起来，踏着他那双过大的靴子，James的靴子，慢慢的向他走过来，光影变换，隐藏在昏暗中的人来到他的面前，拉近了他们间被光线保护的距离。

这样的近度，Crozier能看见男人姜黄色胡子的抖动。

“它也在，这里。”Hickey没有理会Crozier的反应，还是那根手指，它向上，点上了Crozier的头侧，擦过Crozier的头发。年长的男人收起嘴角，恍惚的看着那根手指，没有移动，“和这里。”手指顺着他的脸颊下滑，拖出没有温度的触感，滑下脖颈，跳动着继续向下，然后它点上了他胸前的布料，最终停留在了他的心脏上。

“Hickey，停下一切，还不晚。”他感受不到手指的触感，却能感觉到心脏加速的跳动。

“我不能，先生。”

也许他终于找到了答案，Crozier想，他终于知道这个恶人对他的需求。如果对方是想用他的跳动的心脏去填充补全自己，他可以这么做，这是所有类似的船长和船员故事的结局，残缺的开始和结束，而他不在乎，他实在太累了，而那个星期三，他也不会再在乎了。

只是他的船员，和他的女士。

“我只会有一个请求，Mr. Hickey，如果你还带着最后一点，人类的理性。”他感觉口干，微弱的吞咽了一口。Hickey的手指，划过他心脏上方，顺着他胸骨的位置，在他的马甲上随意的移动，留下斑斑点点的压力，像在绘制什么。Hickey的睫毛在他面前眨动着，盯着他的微弱起伏的胸口，

“不要是Goodsir，可以是我。”

“您吗，先生。”Hickey轻轻的抬起眼睫望向他，放下手，眼睛中映着黯淡火光。

“你要抛弃你的船员了。”

“你知道我不会的。”

副船缝填塞匠的眼神锁在他的脸上，又游离了片刻。

“那我的请求，您能做到吗？”

Crozier想象着在大陆拖拽着前行的Edward，他们支起了新的帐篷，衣衫褴褛，而他的上尉会领着其他人活下来。

他点了点头，Hickey看着他，收起了笑容。

 

“那么，Mr. Crozier。”Hickey叫着惊恐号船长的名字，倾身向前，缓缓靠近他的耳边，将人体的温度辐射在他的脸侧，姜黄色胡子擦上他的脸颊。然后他偏转过头，在年长者的耳边舔舐了下嘴唇，把之后的话轻念进了Crozier的耳朵里。

“我想好好看看您。”

Crozier感受着对方的触碰，他微皱眉头。

“什么。”

“解开衣服，Crozier。”Hickey的手攀上他的手臂，隔着衬衫薄薄的布料灼上他的皮肤。

Crozier微微的握上拳头，他觉得自己从没这么无用过，他带着无力的双腿，苍老到毫无用处。他只是站在这里，而现在他甚至不确定自己是否真的在这里。

天黑后的所有搅乱了真实与虚幻的界限，昏沉的脑子再没办法分析对方的意思，而显然他们都没有什么多余的力气再去弄清。

就像落入了猫手里的猎物，他能想象对方心底堆积的仇恨生根，发芽，而现在到了收获果实的时候。而他也将不再在乎。他抬起僵硬的手臂，手指缓缓摸向自己的马甲双排扣，Hickey的手停在他的手臂上，带着力度，却又像是温柔的催促，他颤抖着，戴着露指手套，费力的卡住扣子，指尖传来的疼痛又让它从手中溜走。而Hickey的视线就这么投在他身上，耐心的等待他解开，像是在仔细品味着船长的失败和丢人的笨拙。Crozier强迫自己避开对方的视线，忍住指缝间的疼痛，他不知道自己花了多长时间才解开最后一颗。

“然后是，下面。”Hickey没有让他继续脱掉上衣，他的手握着胸前敞开的马甲停在半空。

Crozier垂下眼睛，他一瞬间觉得自己仿佛知道Hickey想干什么，一切叛乱和血腥，或许都来自那天那个羞耻的惩罚。

“如果这是你想要的，完全不必做到这个程度。”

而Hickey仍然只是看着他，没有回复。

Crozier僵硬的照做了，随着他笨拙的动作，他浑身都开始隐隐作痛。

他解开腰带，还有裤子上的纽扣，握住边沿布料将军装外裤，然后他闭上眼睛，弯腰试图将整条裤子拉下，而他发现他本想快点结束的动作根本没办法进行下去，布料堆积在他的大腿下方，白天时受伤的腰部和背部的淤伤几乎让他这个简单的动作呻吟出声。

“请继续，船长。”

Crozier发现对方并没在乎他堆在半截的裤子，也许对方更急于享受最终结果，那只放在他胳膊上的手现在移到了他的背部，在他犹豫着停下来时轻轻拍打，而等到他脱下这层保暖的里层毛线裤时，他几乎就完成了对方惩罚的第一步。

即使只有大腿的部分皮肤暴露在空气中，也几乎令他不停颤抖，也许他该感谢对方没有在众人面前实行这个惩罚，施舍给他最后一点尊严，而也许对方只是想独享这份藏于内心的硕果。他闭上眼，想着Hickey会用杀死Irving的那把小刀，他希望能是更锋利些的，快些结束他的痛苦，对方会刺开他的股动脉，割下他的男性部分，然后在他流血挣扎时切下他的其他什么部分，而明早他的尸体会被扔进Goodsir的帐篷，或是天亮前就会有人叫醒可怜的医生，然后他将被Diggle烹调，切好，盛放在船员们携带的银制盘子里，而当他被磨碎在他们的牙齿之间，填饱他们的需求时，他们会感谢他们的船长吗？

Hickey没要求他除下最后的布料，Crozier沉重的喘息，男人将手离开他的后背，他听见对方靴子的踏步声，踏向了他的正面，人体的温度正从前面辐射过来，Crozier用鼻子喘着气，冷气啄食着他裸露的皮肤，带来麻木的刺痛，冰凉的空气顺着他的皮肤游走在身体各处。

“我总在想象自己能得到什么，而在上了这艘船之前，我终于想清楚了，想要的东西需要主动，而现在，最重要的，还有坦诚。”Hickey的嗓音仍然低沉，轻盈，听不出任何情绪。他看着他的船长尽力维持的表情，将手伸向对方敞开的衣襟，掌心平覆在衬衫阻隔的胸膛之上。

“这是这趟探索我学会的东西，也是你，教会我的东西。”

Crozier闭紧双眼，寒冷与虚弱蚕食他的最后一点意识，他等着自己的血液从Hickey手心中喷张，温热的液体会顺着身体流淌，带着残存的热度，在他弥留之际最后一次带给他温度。

他等着野兽分食他的肢体，冰雪覆盖他的骸骨，时间淹没他的痕迹。

他等了很久，而最后，他听到野兽的声音在他耳边说。

“我想得到你，船长。”

金发男人将双手伸进他的衣服，覆过腰际，圈住年长者的身体，Crozier睁开眼睛，他听到了一声叹息，而他只是想看清情况，一只手就扶住了他的脸颊，冰凉的鼻尖碰上他的皮肤，金发男人压上，一个结结实实的触碰迎面撞上了他。

他过了一会儿才反应过来发生了什么。

Hickey在那里停留了几秒，然后离开了，他低下头，将额前的发尾蹭上船长的耳鬓，趴在他的耳边，贴近他的耳廓。Crozier觉得自己仅存的反应能力也丧失了，他皱着眉，失神的盯着压在自己肩膀边上的年轻男人，他能感觉男人的鼻尖贴在他的颈侧，肢体亲密接触的热度却在发散，Crozier失去了判断，他无法看到对方的表情，他甚至感受不到对方呼出的气息。

沉默在这份狭小的空间里蔓延，而之后，Hickey抬起头，嘴唇触上他的耳后。

“我想叫你Francis。”

Hickey的手隔着布料握住了他的下面，Crozier立刻攥住了这支细瘦的手腕，男人停下动作，抬起头盯着他，另一只穿过马甲手慢慢扶上他的后背。

“不是今晚，Francis，不是今晚。”

Hickey的手开始动作，每一根手指灵活的覆盖住他，Crozier立刻呻吟着低哼出声，抑制着想要后退避开，可Hickey的手就在那里，后背的上手紧紧圈住他，另一只手扎根般的动作着，将他牢牢的钉在原地。

“停下。”他听见自己慌张又不稳的用气音说道，而男孩只是凑过来更近的用身体顶向他，几乎将所有重量移到了他身上，他只能勉强把力气放在双腿的支撑上。船缝填塞匠的手指带着硬茧和冻疮，僵硬，却不可思议的温暖柔软，这不该是一名船员的手。

Crozier在男人压过来时攥住对方的双肩，两人摇晃顶靠着，推挤着身体里最后残存的力气，而为了稳住自己，他最终抓住了男人的后背的衣料，他无法移动，他不能移动，因为下一秒他肯定会倒下，他甚至没力气找到支点去阻止对方，只能将着具身体依附在对方身上。

那只手在寒冷中的肆意的手带来的侵略最终变成了抚慰，在那份温暖和柔软中，快感带着许久不曾体验的陌生涌上他的感知，他揪住对方的衣服，压抑着自喉咙深处发出的叹息，而男人也将额头抵住他的胸口，顶的他锁骨生疼。

“停下。”他还在喃喃道。

男人的手指施加了最后几下，他攥紧对方的后领，用尽力气压抑着叹息释放出来。

黑暗中，只剩下细碎的喘息和风。风拍打着帐篷，他们谁也没有注意到蜡烛是什么时候熄灭的。年轻男人的脸仍埋在他的胸口，对方的头发扫在他的脸旁，气息喷洒在他皮肤，谁也没有移动。

Crozier不知道该做什么，如果他手上有把刀，他会捅进对方的胸口，而现在，他只能轻喘着靠在对方身上，手无措的抓着对方身上的布料，像世间最后一个支撑点一样。

他最终将手顺着男人的衣领，触上男孩姜黄色的发丝，男孩喷洒在他颈间的气息冰冷，但却规律过极地的太阳，带着缓慢又稳定的节奏。


End file.
